Gaming is an increasingly popular form of entertainment. Games, particularly, games of chance and skill in which one or more players play and place wagers on the outcome thereof may be played in a variety of ways, including at a casino or other venue or on the Internet. Of the various forms of games which are available for play, many are played with playing cards. Of these, poker is arguably the most popular.
Traditionally, poker is played at a table with several players wagering paper, coin money or chips on a series of playing cards dealt from a deck of fifty-two cards. This deck is comprised of four suits at thirteen cards per suit. This form of poker requires a human dealer to coordinate the game, including dealing, wagering, folding, etc. One of the problems with traditional poker is that it suffers from the possibility of human/dealer error. In “social” card games, especially poker, the players take turns acting as the dealer, but in licensed commercial gaming establishments, such as casinos, the dealer is typically a non-playing employee. Thus, another problem associated with traditional poker games in this context is the training and retention of dealers.
One alternative form of gaming, with particular reference to poker, has flourished on the internet. Internet gaming has become quite successful in that it provides many choices for the players. In particular, Internet gaming is fast and convenient, with registration, betting and payouts available from almost any computer with Internet access and with payments typically arranged via a pay service, such as PayPal.
Video poker or other card games may also be provided by stand-alone machines similar to slot machines.
Typically, both stand-alone and Internet poker games provide players with wager options or the wager actions that each player may choose from. These wager actions include are fold, check, call, bet or raise. Fold means that a player does not want to meet the pending bet or raise amount. Such player surrenders his two hole cards; and such player surrenders whatever moneys he has wagered so far up to that betting round of the poker hand. Check means that a player does not want to bet when there is no pending bet or no pending raise amount. Call means that a player puts into the pot the same amount as the pending bet or raise amount. Bet means that a player bets the amount allowed during that betting round. Such bet amount may be the big blind amount or double the big blind amount depending on the betting round. Raise means that the player bets an amount greater than the pending bet or pending raise amount. Such raise amount may be a multiple of the big blind amount or a multiple of double the big blind amount allowed during that betting round. Side pots are created as follows. A player must either fold, check, call, bet, or raise. Such player has a certain number of chips in front of him at that time of play. If such player is not able to call the whole pending bet amount or pending raise amount; or if such player is not able to make a whole bet; or if such player is not able to make a whole raise, then the dealer creates a side pot in addition to the already existing main pot. The dealer determines the reduced amount that such player can call, bet or raise. Then the dealer places that amount into the main pot times the number of active players still in the hand at that time. For example, if the all-in player has only $5 and there are 4 active players in the hand, then the dealer places $20 into the main pot. The dealer then creates the side pot from the difference that the other 3 active players further call, bet or raise. The all-in player can only win the main pot. The other 3 active players can win the main pot and/or the side pot.
One major drawback of Internet and stand-alone type games is the lack of the human element. Many people prefer to play poker against other players, due in part to the drama associated with “live” gaming. Undoubtedly, an elevated level of competition exists when humans compete directly against one another. In gaming establishments, experienced players are trying to hone strategy and read other players' intentions through their movements and style of play to be more competitive.
Another major drawback of internet and stand-alone type games discussed above, is inability, under certain situations, of the player to make pre-selection of the wager actions that each player may choose from in a private and secure fashion available to the player and non-visible to the players adjacent the player making pre-selection of the wager actions.
The present invention is aimed at one or more of the problems set forth above.